Make Your Peace
by Ari Maxwell00909
Summary: [AlbelxFayt] Albel repeatedly lashes out at Fayt, trying to get the smaller man to unleash his power and allow him a challenge. In the mean time, Fayt is wasting away from mental anguish and repeated abuse from the one person he can’t leave.
1. Show Me!

Title: Make Your Peace

Author: Ari

Warnings: Shounen ai, Character death, violence, swearing, M for language and violenc.

Disclaimer: Fayt and co aren't mine.

Summary: Journeying together, Albel repeatedly lashes out at Fayt, trying to get the smaller man to unleash his power and allow him a challenge. In the mean time, Fayt is wasting away from mental anguish and repeated abuse from the one person he can't seem to leave behind.

Part 1 of 4.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

// I'm addicted

To your punishment

And you're the master

And I am craving this disaster//

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

_Fayt_ had followed _him_.

It was true. Everyone thought when Fayt returned to Elicoor 2, that Albel had tagged along with him from sheer boredom. But that was laughable. Albel would never follow someone around like a lost child. He was 24, an adult, and he could very easily get along just fine by himself. Truthfully, having a 19-year-old boy following him was quite irritating. Fayt was a mess, emotionally and physically, and Albel never gave a flying shit about anyone but himself. Even if they'd worked together to save the world. Fayt was more of a burden than an asset in his current condition.

Fayt moved in his sleep, knocking Albel's arm with his. Their bedrolls were quite close. Greeton was much farther north than either of them had realized, and it made Airyglyph's winters look like Aquaria's summers. Albel slept as little as possible. If he didn't sleep, he couldn't dream, and he liked it that way. Albel stared down at Fayt's arm. His wrist bones were so fine, and his skin was a milky white, off set by harsh blue veins. When people took notice, Fayt said it was the cold. Albel stood and stalked away, let the runt freeze. What did he care?

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt pushed up on his blade, his arms were quivering and sweat was running into his eyes even though snow covered the ground at least a foot thick. Albel pushed down, his thin Katana easily forcing Fayt back singled handedly. The cold didn't seem to interfere with Albel's strength; skirt or not. Must be because of Airyglyph winters.

The snow was a white canvas colored with enough red polka dots to make Albel's eyes shine. The Wicked One took a swing at him with his claw, forcing Fayt to break away and jump back, but even so, metal ripped through skin and Fayt stumbled, grabbing at his stomach with blood flowing through his fingers.

"Air slash of fury!"

Fayt crouched to the ground, holding his sword up in defense, blocking as may razor airwaves as he could. He was panting, and he wouldn't last much longer. "Come on, fool! Do it! Use it!" Albel screamed in wild rage. He was sorely tempted to dash up and pummel Fayt until all the anger he had built up over the past few months forced Fayt into unleashing his Destruction power. He wanted, no, he _needed_ Fayt to attack him with everything. He _needed_ some sort of danger. Some sort of challenge. Fayt could do it, if he'd let go of the fear of killing him!

"No!" Fayt growled out from the ground where he was huddled, his sword stuck in the ground in front of him to pull himself up on shaky legs. "No, I wont kill you!"

Suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage, Albel screamed out as many Palms of Destructions as his fury and MP would allow. "Keh, maggot!" he hissed and he walked away, leaving Fayt's body crumpled in the snow. The runt could fix himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry," Albel sniffed insignificantly not even glancing over. Fayt sat cross-legged on his bedroll ignoring him, casting multiple Healings on his stomach. They'd run out of Physical Enhancers weeks ago, and still hadn't reached a town. Greeton's towns were few and far between. They had to cross miles of thick forests or stretches of barren landscape to reach one. Fayt figured they still had a couple days to go until the next one.

Fayt ran out of MP and sighed, but at least the bleeding had stopped and no ribs were broken. This time. He'd be in trouble tomorrow. Albel seemed determined to force out his Destruction powers, and was relentless everyday. And everyday, Fayt took it, refusing to give in.

"Here." Albel tossed half a Steamed Bun that hadn't steamed in days to him. Fayt caught it and tossed it aside.

"Not hungry."

"Fine. Starve."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm going to the Grocer for supplies. Go get a room."

Albel didn't bother arguing. It was logical.

This town was smaller than the last. Greeton wasn't as advanced as everyone thought they were. Sure, they had metal holes in the wall that made rooms warm, and they had metal, tireless, transport that roared and spit out dark fumes, but other than that, they weren't that great. Their buildings were still wood, only supported in certain areas with metal. It wasn't all that special.

Fayt kicked open the door, his bandaged arms holding bags full of supplies that he dropped on the floor. Albel snorted at how skinny he was, his shirt was hanging from his shoulders, it had originally been well fitted, and his pants were held up with a thick belt, several new holes stabbed through it. Fayt shuffled through some bags and tossed Albel a Dragon Pot Sticker and then started stripping his sword off his waist for bed.

"Are you going to eat?" Albel asked out of habit, knowing the answer.

"No." He pulled back the blankets and slipped under them. "I'm not hungry, I just want to sleep."

"I went to the Outfitter and replaced the broken Green Talisman."

"Good." Fayt mumbled absently.

"I also pawned your communicator for some extra Blueberries." Albel glanced at him to see if he reacted.

"Whatever."

Albel huffed and pushed the button to turn out the lights.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel never slept. Or at least, he slept as little as possible. So when Fayt, still mostly asleep, snuck into his bed with him he just rolled his eyes and made sure the thin boy was covered, and went back to his silent mussing. It was a regular occurrence. It happened every time they stayed at an inn and Albel never brought it up the next morning. He just figured Fayt got cold, and nothing was warmer than body heat. He doubted Fayt even realized he did it.

Eve

n in the dark, Albel could see the dark circles under the boy's eyes, and the sunken cheeks. The boy couldn't weight more than 90 lbs anymore. Albel could wrap his hand all the way around the boy's upper arm. Not that it was his problem. If Fayt didn't want to eat, Albel didn't care as long as Fayt would still spar with him.

The sun was coming up; so Albel left the room, leaving Fayt to clutch the blanket close to keep warm.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel stared down at him harshly. "You'll never beat me unless you use it."

Fayt huddled in the snow, aware of the sticky liquid flowing from the crack in his head. "I wont do it."

"I'll hurt you as much as it takes to see it."

"I know."

"I'll kill you."

Fayt clenched his eyes shut. "Probably."

Albel glared. "If I kill you without seeing it, this pain will be pointless. I need it."

"I can't do it, Albel." Fayt couldn't feel his legs, though he found he really didn't care. The blood was melting the snow around him, and the coppery smell invaded his nose making him think of pennies.

"Why!" he screamed, slamming a foot into Fayt's gut hard enough to lift the boy from the ground. "Why won't you give me what I want! I want a fight and all you do is block! FIGHT ME!" he demanded.

"I won't hurt you."

Albel left him in the snow before he snapped and killed the boy.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

They'd made it another month, and their rendezvous with Maria and the Diplo was a welcomed blessing. It allowed both of them to stock up, rest, heal, and converse with people other than each other. Truthfully, Albel was glad they were back on the high tech ship, even if he did hate all the people on it. Fayt seriously needed some medical help, if the boy died before showing him a true challenge, then…well…Albel didn't know what he'd do, but it would probably end with a lot of dead people.

"What did you do to him?" Maria's glare barely made him flinch. "A cracked skull, hypothermia, broken ribs, dozens of laceration wounds, not to mention malnourished."

Albel rolled his eyes. "We were sparring."

"Then you should have healed him!"

"We were out of supplies, that's why we're here." He stared her down, his eyes boring into her like she was daft.

"Doesn't he eat? He barely weights 100lbs."

"No. He always says he isn't hungry." The Wicked One wondered why he was even explaining himself to the lowly child.

"Then you should make him eat."

"I'm not his babysitter."

And he left after that. He didn't need some stuffy, female teenager telling him what to do. If Fayt didn't want to eat, he didn't care. As long as the boy was alive and sparred with him, he needed nothing else.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria sighed, swiping a strand of hair from her face as she turned back to the sleeping boy in front of her. She knew what a mental strain it was on a person to learn their parents had experimented on them, and then be thrust into a war they had nothing to do with, but surely Fayt could handle this better. She'd turned out okay after all.

She watched lazily as the bag of yellow-orange liquid slowly dripped nutrients directly into Fayt's blood stream. Hopefully, the boy would agree to remain here for at least a couple weeks, but she doubted it. Albel never stayed more than a week and a half, and Fayt, for some reason, always followed the psychotic man.

Sophia was often coming to her in tears, begging to be told where Fayt was, how he was doing, and if he was coming home. It didn't escape her notice that every time Fayt came back, he had more scars, weighed less, and seemed a little more withdrawn.

Cliff was pretty much the same, he just took a different approach than tears, he did anger. Demanding that Maria keep him here, away from that man. The others, Mirage, Nel, the children, just regarded him with sadness. After all, there really wasn't anything they could do, they'd tried their best, but Fayt would always leave, tagging along after Albel.

Maria spent a good amount of time wondering why Fayt followed him. If it was for sparring, he could get that here, with a lot less injuries. She doubted Albel went easy on him.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt slowly opened his eyes, disorient for a few moments and startled to find himself alone. Had Albel wandered off to kill helpless animals again? He looked around and was surprised to find himself in a medical room on the Diplo. Fayt didn't even remember being picked up.

The young man pushed himself up, ignoring the way his body groan and protested. His arm was uncomfortably bent and he spared the IV drip a glance before carefully pulling off the medical tape and removing the needle. It stung a little, but he'd never get any sleep in here. It was much too cold.

Fayt let out a strangled laugh, Greeton had been much colder, and he was only fooling himself by saying it was too cold. He knew exactly what was wrong, and it was that sleep eluded him unless he curled up next to a skinny, masochistic, man each night. He just refused to accept it. Denial was a wonderful thing for a person's psyche.

Fayt stood up on shaky legs and pulled off the ugly blue gown. He glanced down at himself, noticing the way his ribs showed and how sunken his hips were. He made a mental note to eat next time he was hungry. The only problem was, he was never hungry, and eating when you're not hungry was a good way to become over weight, so he'd just have to wait until his stomach ordered food.

The embodiment of Destruction pulled on his clothes and quietly exited the hospital room, his steps deliberately hurried in the direction of The Wicked One's room.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel lounged on his bed, one arm behind his head, his other one thrown over his eyes to block out the light from the small lamp. He'd been on this ship for less than 48 hours and he was already restless. There just wasn't anything to kill on a ship. Well, actually, there were plenty of people to kill, but he doubted that would go over well with Fayt.

He just wanted to go back to the cold woods with the boy and spar.

He simply kept telling himself that next time they sparred, Fayt would loose control and unleash his powers.

His door creaked open and Albel remained still, his bandaged arm still flung over his eyes. He didn't have to look to know who it was. After all, he'd been waiting for him to come creeping in.

"Albel?" Fayt closed the door with a quiet click and made his way over to the bed. "You awake?" he asked like he didn't already know the answer.

The Wicked One stayed silent and simply clicked off the lamp as Fayt crawled under the blanket and curled into his side. Albel decided that he'd chance sleeping for once and dozed off.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria laid a gentle hand on Fayt's arm. "I wish you'd stay a little longer…"

"Albel's restless."

She rolled her eyes and glared. "You don't have to go with him, Fayt."

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, I do."

"Sophia's worried." She switched her tactics.

"If anything bad happens, I'll call on the communicator."

Maria sighed and gave up the fight. "You have all the supplies you'll need?"

"Nope, but we'll stock up when we run low." He grinned at her in a joking manner, but Maria was left wondering if he was really joking.

Albel hissed from his side of the room, straightening and stalking over to him. "Let's go, I need to kill something." Maria watched in faint interest as The Wicked One grabbed hold of Fayt's hand, twining their fingers absently as he pulled the boy to the transporter.

"When don't you need to kill something?" Fayt mumbled, allowing himself to be pulled into the device and beamed down to Greeton.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A couple weeks had passed since then, and Greeton's cold winter was passing into its cool summer. And Albel was a little grateful that the snow was melting. He might not let on that the cold bothered him, but it did.

He sprinted forward, thrusting his katana towards the pale boy, who parried it and side stepped out of his claws reach, and twisted his arm to arch a slash back up wards. Albel ducked and raised his clawed arm to block, grateful that he had no feeling left in the appendage.

"You're getting better, fool."

"I'd hope so." He panted, pushing down on his sword, trying to force Albel off kilter. He let out a quick Side Kick skill; sidestepping and then thrusting back in to hit Albel in the side.

"Vampire Flash."

The wall hit Fayt dead center, and his HP and MP began depleting rapidly, knocking him around and keeping him against it. He collapsed on the muddy ground, his sword falling from tired fingers.

Albel scowled down at the boy, he'd once again denied him what he truly wanted. Sparring was all well and good, and Fayt was getting better, but it still lacked any real challenge.

The Wicked One growled and made his way back to the camp.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel lazily applied some bandages to Fayt's back, while the boy clean up the ones on his arms and downed a few Physical and Mental Enhancers. Albel finished and dropped his arms, resting his gaze on the pale neck in front of him. Fayt head was tilted forward, baring the white neck to him and a few small veins were visible. Had Albel been a vampire, it would have been irresistible.

But Albel wasn't a vampire, so he began unrolling his bedroll and dropped onto it, his arms tucked behind his head, listening as Fayt moved around.

"Eat something." Albel mumbled.

"Don't want to."

"You need to. I'm sick of having simpering woman yell at me for not taking better care of you."

Fayt frowned and glanced over at Albel, but the Wicked One's eyes were closed. "Eating when you're not hungry is gluttonous…. I'll get fat." He added as an after though.

Albel snorted at that comment but left it alone. If the kid didn't want to eat, fine, whatever, as long as he didn't die.

Ignoring the fact that the snows were now gone, Fayt set up his bed roll close to Albel, curling up next to the insomniac who snuffed out the candle and settled down for the night with nothing but his thoughts.

Fayt had stopped trying to fall asleep on his own side, and Albel hadn't ever said a word about it, so snuggling up to the cold, harsh, man was slowly becoming the norm.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt lay sprawled on the ground, the mud coating his back as he tried to catch his breath. There was blood and sweat seeping down forehead and arms, but what was new? Albel was calmly sitting propped up against a tree nearby, watching the younger man lay in a daze.

"Just show me the fucking power, Leingod." Fayt glanced up, squinting against the sun to start at Albel glaring down at him.

"You don't understand…" Fayt whispered, closing his eyes. "I'll never show you. Ever."

Albel snarled, giving Fayt a final swift kick in the collarbone before stomping off in anger.

Fayt sat up wearily and glanced around for his blade. "Healing." He whispered, allowing the MP to stitch up the cuts on his arm. "Healing." He said again, sealing the gash on his head. "Healing." He repaired his probably cracked shin. "Healing. Healing. Healing. Healing." He repeated the spell over and over, curing and stitching each injury he could with magic until his MP ran out again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt watched Albel unsnap his claw and sword for the night. The fire making the contours of The Wicked One's face stand out even more. He was so angular, but it didn't look bad, it actually fit the man well.

Albel began wiping the weapons down, removing the mud from the cracks and the blood from the blades as Fayt munched slowly on a Steamed Bun. He glanced away from Albel for a moment to poke at the BBQ Pork on the fire to find it done. He tossed the meat at a bottle of Blue Moon Cider to Albel before going back to staring.

The temperature had gone up again so the tent wasn't pitched, the bedrolls were simply laid out around the fire, their packs dropped haphazardly next to them.

Fayt got bored of staring after a while, and went about fishing around in his pack for his Lunar Talisman. It had cracked sometime between here and the Diplo and needed repairing.

"You should be Engineering EM Stun Bombs, not repairing that useless thing." Albel's voice was low and he didn't even look up from his cleaning.

"You're better at Engineering. You do it if you care so much."

Albel didn't dignify that with an answer, but noticeably slowed his polishing at payback. He knew Fayt was waiting for him to finish so they could sleep, but Albel didn't sleep, so he'd settle down when he damn well felt like it.

He watched Fayt glare at him for slowing down before going back to his Talisman.

Finally, after an extra 20 minutes of polishing, just to make sure his katana was extra shiny; Albel set his weapons and cloth aside. "Come here fool. I know you're tired." He graced that with an eye-roll as Fayt put his tools away and crawled over to curl up against Albel's side.

The Wicked One hadn't planned on sleeping, like normal, but after a long moment of hesitation, he scooted down and threw an arm across Fayt's side. It wasn't a gesture of feelings or any such rubbish like that; it was simply more comfortable of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt let out a strangled cry as The Wicked Ones katana sank through his shoulder, just below his collarbone, and sinking into the tree behind him. Albel pulled the blade back and practically cackled at the sigh of blood pouring from Fayt.

"Do it, Fayt!" he shouted gleefully, resting his blade against Fayt's slim neck. "Show me. Hurt me."

Fayt cracked open a pained eye, his hands clutching at the wound in his shoulder, trying to stop the flow. Albel's eyes were shining, the smile on his face had never been bigger, and he was practically shaking in anticipation.

"No…" Fayt gritted out through his teeth, wincing in pain and fear as Albel pressed the katana's blade slightly into his neck. Fayt could felt he tiny, paper like cut, and it stung.

"Hurt me, you fucking fool!" Albel ripped the sword quickly along the side of Fayt's neck, ignoring the way the boy cried out and moved to clutch there also.

"I wont hurt you, Albel!"

The Wicked One cried out again, raising his claw and slamming it into the side of Fayt's head. "You don't understand! You're the only one who can hurt me! DO IT!" he roared, watching without a shred of guilt as Fayt slid down to the ground, most likely unconscious.

"…No…" the smaller man mumbled out, trying to stay awake.

Albel stared down at him in disgust, debating whether he should leave the maggot to fend for himself or help heal him. He sighed as Fayt dropped out of consciousness. If the idiot bled to death, he'd never see the power.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You could've taken it easier on me…" Fayt grumbled out from Albel's side. His head still hurt.

"You could've given in and showed me the damn power." Albel debated leaving the rat to sleep in the cold, but he was comfortable. Plus, he'd been having fewer nightmares lately, and that was always a good thing.

"I'll never show you, Albel."

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Scared of killing me?" Albel sneered.

"Yes."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

//Wake up

Are you alive?

Will you listen to me?

Insane

You're gonna die

When you listen to me//

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

I simply fixed some typos and such. I also got a comment saying I shouldn't use the term MP, and stick with strength or stamina, since it made them seem stuck in the game. I don't agree. Truthfully, because of 4D space, they ARE in a game. Plus I'm trying to keep it linear with the actual game. I've also tried sticking in random things like the Lunar Talisman and different dishes you can make through item creation, just to add to the story. I always got a kick out of it when people did that.

Well, the idea for this little two-part story that's morphed into four parts came to me a while ago. I was rather depressed…can you tell? I'm actually becoming quite attached to this fic, and as nice as sappy, fluffy fics are, this is really how I would picture Albel and Fayt's relationship.

There were a ton of songs I wanted to put in here, I found a lot that would fit for this story plot, but putting lyrics through out the story seemed to ruin it. So I choose two verses that I thought fit the best and put one at the start and one at the end. The first one is from "Getting Away With Murder" by Papa Roach. And the last one is from "Voices" by Disturbed. I choose the first one, because it really fits Fayt in this story, and the second one is for Albel.

If anyone can come up with a better summary, it'd be much appreciated. I really had a hard time with this one, and wasn't happy with it at all!

Please review, I really want to know what you all think. I really tried to stay in character, but obviously, I had to bend the rules a little, for Fayt at least….


	2. I'm Sorry

Title: Make Your Peace

Author: Ari

Warnings: Shounen ai, Character death, violence, swearing, M for language and violence.

Disclaimer: Fayt and co aren't mine.

Summary: Journeying together, Albel repeatedly lashes out at Fayt, trying to get the smaller man to unleash his power and allow him a challenge. In the mean time, Fayt is wasting away from mental anguish and repeated abuse from the one person he can't seem to leave behind.

Part 2 of 4

XXXXXXXXXXX 

//Bleeding now, I'm…

Crying out, I'm…

Falling down and I'm…

Feeling nothing like…

Laughing now, I'm…

Stopping now, I'm…

Reaching out and I'm…

Feeling nothing…//

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Fayt was tired. He was weak, wrung out, and finished with everything. He'd been spending his recent days in a nice, fuzzy, grey place in his mind. The only thing that jolted him out of his little world, were certain, small moments around Albel.

Like when the man punched him in the face.

Or when he threw an arm around him in his sleep.

He'd been doing that a lot lately…sleeping, that is. Fayt hadn't ever seen Albel sleep so often or so calmly.

Fayt smirked a little. 'Speak of the devil himself…' he thought, just as the cold man walked in.

Albel threw something at him, and Fayt caught it instinctively. "Eat it."

"I don't want it." Fayt reply glumly, staring down at the Umai-Bo in its cute, colorful wrapper.

"Eat it or I'll make you eat two."

Fayt pulled off the wrapper and scowled at the retreating back of The Wicked One.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Their spar had started like every other one. The clashing of swords, Albel screaming and taunting him to use his powers, Fayt refusing and blocking as quick as he could to take less damage.

But somewhere, about half way through, all weapons were forgotten and Albel simply lunged at him, a closed fist slamming into Fayt's gut. The tiny blue-haired warrior had retaliated immediately; kicking the older man in the kneecap, bringing him down to the ground with him.

They spent the next half hour rolling around in the mud, punching and kicking, silently rejoicing when they manage to sneak in a cheap shot to the groin or a swift clap to the ears.

Fayt was currently being pinned down with a soft arm and being punched over and over again with a clawed one. Random bouts of 'Do it!' and 'Show me!' reaching his ears once in a while.

Fayt clenched his eyes shut and sank his teeth into Albel's wrist. The man inhaled sharply and let out a sharp hiss of what Fayt hoped was pain. That second of unbalance allowed Fayt to move, and his leg jerk upwards, catching The Wicked One right between the legs. Skirt or not, Albel was a man…

Albel grunted and rolled over, allowing Fayt enough time to get up and stomp down on his unguarded nose. The man hissed again, his eyes burning as he hooked a foot around Fayt's leg, yanking him back into the mud. His arm shot out, squeezing down on Fayt throat and cutting off the smaller mans airflow as he hunched over him. There was a gleeful, murderous, glint in his eyes even as blood ran steadily from his nose.

Fayt floundered for a moment, before catching hold of one of Albel's rat-tails and yanked down hard while lurching his body up, meeting their skulls together with the sharp crack.

That signaled the end of the 'spar' as both men let out a whoosh of breath and collapsed in the mud, Fayt on his back and Albel partially draped over him, hand still lightly clenched around his neck.

"That was…" Albel mumbled, not really knowing what to say.

"Different." Fayt supplied.

"Yes. Very."

A small beeping broke the silence and Fayt pulled out his communicator, shifting oddly to reach his pocket since Albel hadn't moved yet. The man was panting and having random bouts of quiet, hysterical, laughter. Fayt ignored him and answered.

"Yes?"

"Fayt!" Maria's shocked and worried face glared down at him, slightly blurred from fuzzy pixels. "What happened? You look like you were in a drunken brawl! Is that Albel?"

"Yeah, it's him. We were…sparring, I guess."

The Wicked One snorted and picked himself up to go and gather their discarded weapons.

"I wont ask, Fayt, I just called so see how you were. You haven't contacted us in two months."

"We're fine. We're actually in a village at the moment."

"Do you want us to pick you up for a while?"

Albel spun around and glared down at Fayt. "No. I don't want to see any of them at this time."

Fayt simply smiled. "Not yet Maria. I'll call back later."

"But Fayt-" He cut off the call before he heard anymore.

"Come on, fool." Albel reached out to help Fayt up from the mud. "We have wounds to heal."

"I want a bath too." Fayt grumbled.

"Yes, yes…I know…" Albel rolled his eyes. "Clean freak…" he mumbled quietly.

"Barbarian." Fayt hissed back.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

The newest town they'd found was much larger than they'd been in before. It had a town center, a small clinic, several shops and eateries, and even a natural hot spring for bathing. That was Fayt's favorite part, a warm bath. Albel had snickered at him for that, calling him weak.

Albel and Fayt by passed the clinic, going right up to their room at the inn, both of them more comfortable healing their own wounds.

"We're out of Physical Enhancers _again._" Fayt grumbled. "And almost out of Mental Enhancers. We're going to have to meet up with Maria soon."

"Not until I have to. We still have plenty of Blueberries and Blackberries. Not to mention good old fashioned gauze."

Fayt didn't answer, he didn't care either way, he was too busy wondering if his ribs were broken again.

"I think you broke my nose, worm."

"It isn't broken, just bleeding."

Fayt tied off the last bandage and sat back to watch Albel finish up. The Wicked One was holding a rag to his face, his head tipped back to try and stop the bleeding. He'd discarded his shirt to try and keep it as clean as possible, and Fayt found himself staring at Albel's stomach. The man had a very lean torso. Cliff called him 'sister' and 'woman' all the time, but aside from the skirt, Fayt really couldn't find anything feminine about the tight muscles rippling underneath the warriors skin.

"You're starting at me, Fayt." Albel's cold voice broke through his thoughts, and the Wicked One scowled, raking a hand through his long hair. "I lost a hair wrap…"

"It looks better down." Fayt replied absently.

Albel raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. "Help me tie this off." He gestured to the new white bandages around his arm.

Fayt had only seen the skin bare twice, but he felt extremely bad for the cold man for what he had seen. The skin was a horrid purple-red and blotchy from the burns. If Fayt didn't know better, he'd think it was rotting.

Albel watched in interest out of the corner of his eye as Fayt stared at him and mussed to himself. The Wicked One didn't know what the boy was mulling over, but the intense, blank stare directed at him was funny.

"Do you need any help?" he asked. Fayt shook his head and started crawling under the covers. "Fine. I'll be back later." And he left the inn, not even acknowledging Fayt's question of where he was going.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Albel went to the only place he could think of. It would keep anyone from wandering up to him, since most people don't climb on the rooftops in the middle of the night. The sloping roof was quite comfortable and perfect for silence musings.

It wasn't odd for Fayt to watch him; the boy did it a lot actually. The difference lay in when Fayt watched him. The boy used to watch him train or work out, and sometimes when he created something. He was a sponge for new battle knowledge.

Fayt still watch him during those times, but he also watched him clean his wounds or cook. He watched him dress or wrap his hair, and he watched him mend his clothes. It seemed that all Fayt did was watch him recently, and Albel wondered why he didn't care.

But if Fayt had time to stare at him, he had time to eat and train and show Albel his power.

He growled to himself. He still didn't understand why Fayt never used it. If the kid was worried about hurting him, he shouldn't be, Albel hurt Fayt all the time! If the kid weren't so cute, he'd really have killed him long before then!

"Urgh…" Fayt wasn't cute. People weren't cute. People were hideous and disgusting, the only thing good about people was the blood they spilled. Sexual…. acts…were pointless. You gained absolutely no strength or power from them.

Not that Albel hadn't done….it…before. He cringed at the memory. He'd been a thirteen-year-old boy, curious and hormonal, it had been physically nice on a simple humane level, but that was it. There hadn't been anything _satisfying_ about that frail, soft, simpering girl. Good thing she was dead.

"Disgusting." Albel murmured, staring at the dark sky.

But Albel admitted that Fayt was nicer to look at than that girl had been. If he'd eat more, he'd actually look, dare he say attractive? Plus he wasn't a girl, which meant he didn't cry, whine, or get emotional about nothing, like Sophia. Yes, Fayt was nice to look at, but he wasn't cute. Nope, not at all. Right, and Albel was a woman.

Albel grinned. "He has that power…now if only he'd get over hurting me. That fool…" Albel sat up and stretched, then jumped down from the roof, heading back up to the inn.

The desk clerk wasn't at the front and Albel was glad he could just go straight upstairs. He stripped off his katana and began unclipping his claw as he entered their room.

It was dark as he entered and dropped his gear, making his was over to the two beds. The shadowy figure of Fayt in his bed made Albel halt. The boy was in his own bed, not in Albel's; he hadn't slept alone for months. The Wicked One considered getting in with him, and then scoffed. He was a grown man, he _allowed_ the boy to sleep with him because Fayt needed it, not the other way around. And with that, Albel settled into this bed.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Albel opened his eyes again with a growl, the sickening screams of his Father fading away again for the third time that night. With a hiss he pushed back the blanket and got into bed with Fayt. The boy, even in sleep, rolled over and flung an arm across his stomach.

The Wicked One sighed. He was getting soft, and sleep was becoming addicting.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

Every time they sparred, it got harder and harder for Fayt to hold back the power of Destruction. His body, his very cells, screamed out to protect him, and each time Fayt had to fight them back.

As he lay on his back, dazed and beaten once again, he vowed to find a way to make Albel give up the urge to witness his power. The worst thing in the world for Fayt would be to use that power on the other man. He refused to do it.

He groaned and rolled over, eyes scanning the field for The Wicked One, but he was gone. Albel always left him to flounder in his own blood, the exception being if he was in actual mortal peril. Dead people couldn't fight, and Fayt had come to accept that that was all he'd ever be: a weapon for Albel to fight and over come.

Fayt sat up with a sigh and began assessing injuries. They weren't actually that bad this day, a broken finger, a couple cuts and a lot of bruises. His head was kinda funny feeling and he was bleeding too, but he couldn't see from where.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Albel sat in silence, stirring a pot of curry every once in a while and stitching up a tear in his shirt at the same time. He was hoping Fayt would get back soon so he could force the kid to eat, but he refused to go and get him himself. He'd wait an hour.

The curry had been done and eaten long ago; his shirt was stitched along with some patches in his skirt, and Fayt still hadn't come back. Albel frowned, maybe Fayt was mad and avoiding him. Well fine! The boy could be childish if he wanted to!

Albel decided he'd wait until nightfall.

Nightfall came and passed into actual night. Albel sat staring angrily at the fire, trying to think if he'd hurt the boy more than he'd thought. Even the blow to his head should have been fine. Albel had hit Fayt many, many, times before, and it had never been a problem.

'He's probably just angry.' Albel decided. 'The idiot will come back eventually.' With that, Albel settled down comfortably against a tree to wait.

He made it another twenty minutes before getting up and going to search.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt was really dizzy.

He decided that lying right where he was until Albel came to find him would be a good idea. He could feel his brain hovering just above unconsciousness, but couldn't figure out what was wrong with his body. He knew he was bleeding, he could smell the copper and he was tired, he just didn't know from where.

'I'll just…close my eyes for a moment…'

"Hey fool! What the hell are you doing?"

Albel's voice forced his eyes open and he frowned. "Go away…I'm tired."

"Hey Fayt, your brains leaking out."

Well that was nice. That must be were the blood was coming from.

"Why didn't you heal yourself?"

Fayt smiled weakly and watched as Albel kneeled down next to him, pulling out some gauze and muttering a healing spell.

"Knew…you'd…find me." And then he fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Apparently, he'd hit Fayt in the head harder than he'd thought. Hard enough to crack his skull apparently. The idiot hadn't even tried to heal himself, he'd just laid in the field waiting to slowly bleed to death. The crack was small enough that he should have been able to heal it.

Albel didn't think Fayt was suicidal, but this was odd, you don't just ignore the fact that you're bleeding. Maybe Albel had jarred his brain…

The Wicked One sat back and huffed. He'd healed the kid up and Fayt was now happily sleeping. Albel simply refused to admit how worried he'd been, and he certainly didn't feel bad.

He glanced back at the sleeping figure and growled, rolling his eyes and turned his back to the boy. Looking at him was difficult, what exactly had the moron meant, 'Knew you'd find me?' What the hell was that? That stupid statement was making him feel bad.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You need to come pick us up."

"Albel? How strange… Anyway, what happened? What's wrong?"

"Fayt cracked his head in a spar. I healed it, but he fell unconscious two days ago. He should have woken up by now."

"Alright, we'll be there as soon as possible."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Albel pushed open the door to the medical room. It was late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. Fayt was sitting up in the bed, the IV dripping onto the floor next to him.

Fayt's voice was soft in the dark. "I hate needles." As if that explained everything.

Albel leaned again the edge of the bed, arms crossed and eyes closed. He wanted to say something, but he wasn't really sure how to, and he stumbled over the words. Eventually The Wicked One decided to be direct and too the point.

"I'm sorry."

Fayt shook his head, a sad smile gracing his lips. "It was an accident, it wasn't your-"

"No. I should have realized." He turned to stare directly at the boy. "As much as I've injured you in the past, I have never left you if you were too injured to heal yourself. I should have paid more attention. I'm sorry."

Fayt stared at him in surprise, his green eyes wide from shock. Albel didn't normally apologize. Finally he smiled and spread his arms. "You look sad, Albel! Do you need a hug?"

Even though it was said in jest, Albel glanced over at the boy, eyebrow raised and gaze studying the younger man. "No, I don't." He glanced away with a grim and slightly unhappy frown. "But do you?"

Fayt started again in surprise, arms falling slightly and wide grin gone completely. Finally, he sighed, his eyes downcast and in barely a whisper said, "…yes…"

Albel spun around and Fayt thought the man would hit him, but instead, The Wicked One grabbed the boy's skinny arm and yanked him forward, sweeping the boy into his arms and holding him close. "I'm sorry, Fayt." He whispered again.

Fayt leaned into the older man, arms circling his neck. Albel glanced down; the boy was clinging to him, his fingers twisting in his loose hair, and he frowned; this wasn't as bad as Albel thought it would be. The Wicked One closed red eyes and slowly tightened his hold around the skinny waist, resting his chin on blue locks.

XXXXXXXXXXX

A matter of months had turned into this. A few months turned hard attempts at killing him into a shrinking number, and evenings spent cleaning cuts and bones in front of a fire, turned into long nights spent in warm cuddling. It really wasn't much of a change, Albel just seemed to go a little easier on the boy during spars and his yells and demands seemed a little less demanding. At night, Albel was more likely to throw an arm around Fayt and pull him closer than he had before.

Fayt dropped onto the bedroll next to a resting Albel, who cracked open his eyes and pulled the tiny boy to his side as too thin fingers curled in his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Blood dripped down his arm, spotting the frosty ground. Fayt pressed a hand to the cut, but it didn't do anything, the hot liquid just flowed out between his fingers. Albel stood over him, Katana pointed directly at his head.

"I'm tired of waiting, Fayt. Show me or I'll kill you."

Fayt winced away and shook his head. "No."

Albel frowned, a tiny growl escaping his lips. "Why? I don't understand. I hurt you all the time."

It was the same argument as always.

Fayt huddled on the ground, hand pressed to his shoulder, legs crossed, and a determined glare on his face.

"I will never show you, Albel."

Normally Albel would strike out again, inflicting another wound of some sort; instead he turned and stalked away.

That night, after Fayt had wrapped and bandaged his shoulder and Albel had eaten, he curled up to The Wicked One like normal, silently telling Albel that he wasn't angry about the injury, and Albel, still a little leery about even the slightest intimacy of any kind, hesitantly pull Fayt into an embrace.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Albel leaned against the wall of a building, a bar of frozen juice on a stick in his mouth. They were in another village, and Fayt had convinced him to stay more than a day or two. He was getting much too soft. The Wicked One settled red eyes on the unhealthy figure of Fayt running half-heartedly from some of the village children that had roped him into a game of tag.

"Come play too, Albel." Fayt called.

"You wish, maggot."

"Please?" the boy begged.

"Over my dead body."

"Fine." The boy huffed just before he was tackled to the ground by giggling children.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt knelt behind The Wicked One, running a comb through the man's long hair. Albel sat silently, absently munching on some Steamed Buns and reading a book on ancient Aquarian weapons. 'Know your enemy' was his favorite policy.

"All done." Fayt rocked back to sit down, tossing the comb off to the side.

Albel frowned and ran a hand down the back of his neck. "You braided it?"

"It'll get less tangled when you sleep."

"I am not a woman, Fayt."

"You say that, yet you have long hair and wear a skirt." The boy rolled his eyes. "I know you're not a woman Albel." He gave the man a pointed stare, and Albel huffed, mumbling about snotty brats.

Fayt grinned and peered over the man's shoulder, only to have a Steamed Bun shoved in his face. He shook his head and declined, but Albel ignored him and pushed it up against Fayt's pale lips.

"I don't want it."

Albel rolled his eyes and gave up.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Albel blinked as Fayt stirred next to him, and the man brushed away blue bangs from the boys face, waking him up. Fayt mumbled sleepily and pressed his face into Albel's neck, his legs wrapping around the other mans, and gave a small, hesitant smile. Albel didn't return it, but slowly pulled the pale boy closer, pressing his face into blue hair.

Fayt smiled fully to himself. For the first time, Albel was being more than grudgingly nice; he was being slightly affectionate.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Fayt sat in the galley of the Diplo, Sophia sitting sullenly next to him, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

"Stop glaring at me like that." Fayt grumbled, taking a sip of his water.

"…Well?" she asked softly, drumming her fingers around her cup.

"I'm fine with it. It doesn't bother me, I just like being with him." A flush spread across pale cheeks and he stared down at the table.

"Yeah, but…what about me? About all of us?" her voice was soft and hesitant. "Everyone one likes being around you. Everyone misses you."

"Closed places makes Albel uncomfortable."

Sophia slammed her hands down on the counter. "Who cares how he feels? He obviously doesn't care about how _you_ feel. He beats you up all the time!" tears were welling in her eyes.

"He does care…"

"I don't believe that, and even so, it's still not right!" she was crying now, and Fayt sighed in irritation.

"Sophia, don't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself. He hasn't killed me yet, I'm still alive aren't I?" he demanded.

"Barely…" she mumbled and stalked out.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Fayt, that's stupid. There is no such thing as a God."

"Why do you say that? Wasn't Luther a God? At least for us?" Fayt stretched a little and rolled over to face Albel.

"No. We killed him."

"Why don't you believe in Gods?"

Albel sat silent for a moment. "Well, I've never seen a miracle. All I've seen are battles and lots of dead bodies."

"But Albel, a lot of those dead bodies are because of you…"

"Your point?"

"I dunno…"

XXXXXXXXXXX

//You are a time bomb

Ticking away

You need to release

What you're feeling inside

Let out the beast

That you're trying to hide

Take a look around

You can't deny what you see

We're living in a violent society//

XXXXXXXXXXX

So… was a slightly fluffier chapter, but that's okay, a little bit of fluff never hurt to make the anguish even better. Besides, Albel and Fayt's growing relationship is a little different than the norm…it wont really be very sexual, it'll be more intimate…they will probably kiss.

Anyways, I'm really enjoying this story. I think I might be very sad when it ends. Writers block only happens for about a day, and then I get some new inspiration and start typing like crazy again. So Part 3 shall be out just as quickly.

The song at the beginning is 'Numb' by Disturbed, and it's for Fayt. The ending one is 'Violence Fetish' by Disturbed again and it's for Albel.

Disturbed seems to fit this story very well… Violence Fetish, and that verse in particular, struck me as working wonderfully for having Albel talk about Fayt's power. (nod nod) Any song in this story I recommend download/listening to. These are some of my favorites.

Please leave me a review. I would really like to know what you all think of this story. Especially since I'm getting so attached to it. You're words make me so happy, and it feels great to know people are enjoying my writing.


	3. Memories of Days Gone

Title: Make Your Peace

Author: Ari

Warnings: Shounen ai, Character death, violence, swearing, M for language and violence.

Disclaimer: Fayt and co aren't mine.

Summary: Journeying together, Albel repeatedly lashes out at Fayt, trying to get the smaller man to unleash his power and allow him a challenge. In the mean time, Fayt is wasting away from mental anguish and repeated abuse from the one person he can't seem to leave behind.

Part 3 of 4

Memories of Days Gone

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

//They say

I have to be aware

That one day

You wont let me go//

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm…staying here this time."

Albel eyed him warily. There wasn't a single time in the four or five years after Luther's defeat that Fayt had stayed behind. Albel Nox wasn't sure how he felt about this, but Fayt was keenly avoiding his gaze, so he huffed and stepped into the transporter alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt sat in his room, staring at the gray metal walls and sigh. He was bored. There was absolutely nothing to do here. Why he let that girl convince him to stay was beyond him, he probably wouldn't see Albel for months now, especially without him to force him to meet back up with the Diplo. Hell, he might not ever meet back up with them…

"Fayt, I insist you stay here for this duration." Nel stood squarely in front of him, blocking the door.

"_I don't want to. It's boring here, and Albel needs someone to spar with."_

_Nel glared. "That excuse is getting old, Fayt." She shook her head. "I don't care what you say or how much you protest, you're staying here for this duration. You need to heal up completely. Do you want to die?"_

_Fayt rolled his eyes; it was a stupid question. "Of course not."_

"_Then stay here. We're all worried about you. Besides, you shouldn't be around Albel so much, for you own good."_

"_What does that mean? He's never betrayed us."_

_The woman sighed and sat down on the desk, her eyes down cast. "Fayt…you don't want Albel to…get attached, I suppose…"_

_Fayt stared at her dumbly, not understanding exactly where the Aquarian woman was going with this._

"_Look." She tried. "I've…_heard_…that when Albel gets attached to someone or something…he thinks of it as _HIS_, a possession. Eventually he'll just stop letting you come back. He'll stop letting you talk to us. You'll be like a slave, and if you don't listen, he'll kill you." She stared at him seriously. "You wont be a person to him, you'll be a trophy of sorts."_

"_Right…Good one, Nel…" but he wondered slightly if she was telling the truth, Albel was insisting on longer and longer stays each time._

_Seeing that he didn't quite believe her, Nel quickly decided to strike a deal. "Look, stay here and heal up for one duration. You'll be away from Nox for awhile and allow your body to heal so you'll be in tip top shape for the next time."_

_Fayt hesitated but he really did kind of want to catch up with Sophia and Maria._

"_Okay, but only for three months, then I'm telling Albel to rendezvous with us."_

_Nel agreed quickly. Three months was better than nothing._

And so here Fayt was, sitting happily on his bed and staring at the wall, just as he'd done for the past month. Each day Maria forced him to the medic room to weigh him and give him shots and take test and such and such. It was irritating. Then he'd go and talk with Sophia, who was suddenly ecstatic and giddy that he was staying for a while. She was a little clingy and it was wearing on his nerves.

How much longer till he got to meet up with Albel again?

He dropped back to stare at the ceiling and decided to get some sleep. Days seemed to go by much faster when he slept through them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Maria sat staring at the computer screen, her brain not really believing what her eyes told her. Mirage stood silently behind her, a hand on the back of the chair, leaning over and also looking at the screen covered with charts and numbers and rates.

Mirage straightened up with a sigh. "It really is confusing, I'll say that."

"It's impossible is what it is." Maria snapped. She clicked a few keys and brought up a few new pages and reloaded a few old ones. She typed in some new numbers and refreshed again. "Proper nourishment, good living condition, proper sleep, and positive company, and yet, Fayt is getting _worse?_" She shook her head and leaned back, rubbing at the bridge of her nose.

"He really weights less than he did before?" Mirage questioned.

"Yes."

"He's sleeping more?"

"Yes."

"Eating more?"

"_Yes!"_

"Has he been talking to Albel?"

"No." Maria sighed. "For some obscure reason, Nel wont let him for two months."

Mirage thought for a moment, a finger tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Well then, let him talk to Albel and see what happens."

"What has that…_man…_ got to do with anything?"

Mirage stared down at the smaller woman, a look of disbelief covering her face. "You're kidding right?"

Maria scowled. "No."

Mirage chuckled a little, and without explaining left the room, yelling 'Just let him call him' over her shoulder. Mirage wasn't one hundred percent sure it would work, after all, the boy had been in pretty bad condition even when with Albel, but if he was getting _worse_ than there wasn't much more to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel Nox sat cross legged on his bedroll, poking at the tiny fire in front of him every once in a while. Every so often, he'd glance around, trying to catch any movement, but it was always still.

He was bored.

Albel Nox wasn't used to being bored. All his clothes were mended, all his gear was fixed. He had no need to cook or create anything, and killing small animals was getting dull. They just didn't fight back enough, all they did was run and squeal.

He wasn't sleeping either.

Sleep eluded him like a plague. Albel hadn't slept for more than half an hour a night for over a month. His head hurt and he was irritated. His patience was wearing thin; he was just about ready to use Fayt's do-hickey to call Maria back so he could get his sparring partner. It would be a record; he'd never gone back so soon before. Why the boy had stayed was beyond him.

The Wicked One stared lazily as the last tiny flame died out in his fire. He didn't care or bother to light it again. Maybe something would attack him in the dark…

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Fayt, do you remember when we-"

"Remember that time when-"

"When we were little, remember how you'd-"

"Your Mom used to make that for dinner. Remember that time-"

"I used to love-"

"Didn't you used to like-"

Fayt sat silently, his mind spacing out as Sophia prattled on and on about the past. Yeah, he remembered all those time when they were younger, but he really didn't care. Why talk about something so trivial that happened so long ago? Who really cared if his Mom used to make spaghetti on Sundays?

"Fayt! Are you even listening to me?" Sophia stood defiantly in front of him, hands on her hips, glaring down.

"Yeah, I'm listening, Sophia."

"Then what did I just say?"

"Uh…" Fayt really couldn't remember.

"That's what I thought!" she yelled. "All you ever think about is him!" and she stomped out, slamming the door behind her.

"Him? Him who?" Fayt had been spacing out, he wasn't thinking of anyone. He just got too bored listening to her babble.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel stood over the dead bodies of two Lizard Warriors. They'd ambushed him on his way through the Sanmite Steppes to reach Peterny. He was back in Aquaria, hoping that maybe Clair knew how to use the talker thing to call Maria back.

It only took a few more moments to reach the town and he headed directly for the Inn. Traveling for a few days had exhausted him, and Albel seriously needed a nap. He could admit these things since no one was here to see.

He sprawled out on the bed, hoping to get some sleep, yet knew it was futile. The Wicked One decided to let his mind wander a little, thinking back to his first night in Peterny, fondly remembering skewering Fayt's pillow in the dead of night. After a rather irritated boy told him that 'No, he didn't hate him, he just wanted to sleep' he and Fayt got along just fine. Now that Albel thought of it, this was probably where their friendship started, though no one would have been able to tell.

Albel called up more recent images of the blue-haired youth. His thin arms holding up that huge sword, blood dripping down his face and neck and legs.

Albel grinned to himself. "You're so stunning when you bleed, Fayt…"

The Inn in Peterny was their favorite, and he and Fayt stayed there whenever they passed through, regardless of whether they needed to stop for a night or not.

Albel pulled out the rectangular, mechanical object and glared at the many buttons, screen, and dial. That this small thing should out wit Albel The Wicked was horrendous. He considered smashing it, out of pretext, but decided against it. If he wanted to get Maria's ass down here he'd need the contraption.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt was letting his mind drift, and his thoughts landed on their first journey together. To say they'd argued would have been an understatement, but they'd worked well together, and their sparring partnership had started there.

Fayt watched as Albel strolled confidently a head of him on the beaten dirt path. The Wicked One stopped and Fayt came to stand beside him, a little wary though, still unsure how Albel Nox would react to him.

"_Hmph. Not a reliable person around for leagues!"_

"_So? Did you find the road to town?"_

_Albel scoffed. "No roads, no towns, no villages. Not even a single person around to ask for directions."_

_Fayt sighed, crossing his arms and trying to keep himself from getting irritated. "Oh well. If we don't find anything, I guess we'll just have to camp out tonight."_

"_Surely you jest! Not again. I'm tired of being kicked and woken up every night."_

"_You know, Albel, say what you will, but you're the one who keeps crying out in your sleep with all those nightmares." Fayt leveled a glare on the man. "Look to your own faults before you find faults in others. I dunno what kind of dreams you're having, but you scream all night long, and it's annoying. And you know, it's your fault we're wandering around here in the first place. If you hadn't gotten into that brawl with the lord of the last town, we could've just bought a map and we'd be in the next town already!"_

_Albel whipped his head away, growling out and clenching his clawed fingers in a fist. "Look to my faults? Mind your business!" he snapped. "If you're done prattling, perhaps I shall be spared carving the tongue from your mouth! I suppose I should just stop sleeping then?"_

_Fayt watched without a trace of fear as Albel ripped his katana from its scabbard and crouched into a fighting stance, glaring at him. Fayt then glanced around at the trees surrounding them._

"_Six of them, right?"_

_Quietly, Albel replied, "No, there were five." _

_No sooner had the words left his mouth than five well-armed and well-dressed nobles surrounded them, all barring crude swords at Fayt and Albel. _

_Fayt sighs and draws his sword. "Well, that's a minor detail. Still, just because you didn't get along with their lord, don't be too hard on them."_

"_It would be a good lesson for them. Fools thinking that nipping at the heals of the strong makes them stronger."_

"_Oh man…" Fayt groans. "I feel sorry for the two I don't fight…"_

_Albel crouches even lower as three of the men rush him. With a few quick slashes and not even moving from his spot, they all go down, several vital organs lying spread on the ground around them. The last two stare in horror before scampering off into the woods again._

"_Gah…" Fayt cries, slightly nauseated. "Didn't I tell you to go easy on 'em?"_

"_Lessons cannot be taught by a gentle hand." Albel stood and began wiping the blood from his blade with the end of his skirt. "These types won't learn anything unless you lay them up for a week."_

"_A week? They're dead, Albel!"_

"_A minor detail."_

As horrible and squicky as the memory was, Fayt couldn't help smiling at it. After that, Albel had been much more accommodating to him, and they'd sparred everyday after. The young man couldn't help rolling his eyes; Albel's speech had been so medieval back then. Thankfully, traveling with him had taught The Wicked One the use of slang, and now Albel was more sarcastic than proper.

And he really had stopped sleeping after that. Fayt could count on his fingers the number of times Albel had fallen asleep around him after that, not counting recently of course. Yeah, he missed that. Albel was much more open with him than with any of the others, and Fayt found himself slightly pleased with that.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You don't know how to use it?"

Clair sighed and set the communicator on the table. "I haven't a clue. This isn't from our world, why would I know how to use it?"

"You talk to Zelpher." Albel stated, as if that fixed everything.

Clair shrugged. "Yes, but that doesn't mean she gives me high tech gadgets from Fayt's world." She eyed the machine for a moment considering a possibility or two. "Have you tried to figure it out? Tried pushing any of the buttons?"

"No." Albel scoffed, sitting back in the chair. "I'd probably break the damn thing. I didn't touch it."

"Well," Clair called cheerily, sitting up straight and picking it back up. "Lets give it a try. I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"There's an incoming transmission, Maria. Should I connect?"

"Yes, go a head Mirage."

The Klausian tapped a few keys and accepted the connection, eyes going wide as a face blinked on to the screen. "Clair!" she cried in surprise, her mouth dropping open. "How did you get a transmitter?"

The grey hair woman clapped her hands in glee. "Albel! I figured it out! Come and look! Mirage is on this tiny screen!"

Mirage and Maria watched as Albel's head shoved Clair's out of the way and took up the video screen. "Oi, is that really you two? I don't have time to mess around with morons if it isn't."

"Yes Albel, it's us." Maria sighed. "Is everything alright? We weren't expecting a call from you."

"I bet you weren't!" his eyes narrowed and he bared his fangs. "Next time you give me some high-tech do-hickey teach me to use it first!"

Maria frowned. "Fayt never showed you?"

"I don't know, why would I care?" Albel sat back, allowing his shoulders to come on screen. "Anyways maggots, I'm in Arias. Come and get me."

"Are you low on supplies?" Maria was a little baffled. It had barely been over two months, normally Fayt had to goad Albel in to coming back after at least four. She watched as Albel's face flushed slightly. Whether it was in embarrassment or anger she didn't know.

"I was mugged during the night." Was the simple answer The Wicked One gave. It took a lot of will power not to snort, since he'd never been mugged in his life, but this little moron didn't need to know that.

Maria eyed him carefully. She seriously doubted Albel Nox had been mugged. She glanced over at Mirage whose face was conveniently neutral and not helping one bit. Finally, after figuring it didn't really matter, she sighed. "Alright, Nox. We'll be there shortly, don't leave Arias, we'll be landing in the Kirlsa Hills." Albel watched as the screen blinked out.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The Diplo was still relatively near the Elicoordian Sol, and it only took them a little over three days to reach it and another day to actually reach Elicoor 2. As they hovered within orbit, Mirage spoke up the thought that Maria had been avoiding.

"Shouldn't we tell Fayt we're picking up Albel?"

Maria shrugged. "I figured it'd be a surprise."

Mirage nodded and began their landing.

Mirage activated the transported and one Albel Nox materialized in front of them. He gave them both a relatively polite nod before turning and leaving the bridge.

"W-Wait! Albel!" Maria called after him.

"I'm tired." He snapped back to her, not even slowing his stride.

Maria raised an eyebrow and turned to see if Mirage had understood. The other woman shrugged and went back to manning the ship.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt was sprawled on his bed like normal when Albel pushed through the door. The man hadn't even bothered knocking and Fayt was so startled he almost fell off. A quick grin spread across his face and he jumped up after gaining balance back.

"Albel! What in the world are you doing back? It hasn't even been-"

A large hand shoved him back onto the bed cutting off his words. Fayt blinked up in surprise as Albel towered over him, a scowl on his face. "I'm tired. We're going to sleep."

Fayt did notice the darkish circles under his eyes and the intense scowl proving his patience was shorter than normal. "Alright then." Fayt smiled. "Close the door and we'll sleep."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Why'd you come back so soon?"

Albel heard the soft voice in the dark, and he blinked slowly, trying to get his eyes to adjust. They'd been lying there sleeping and relaxing for hours and he still couldn't see very well. He could barely make out the thin frame of Fayt curled next to him.

"I was bored."

The bed shifted and The Wicked One was surprised that Fayt was still so tiny. One would think that after three months of mother-hening from Maria and Mirage would have given the boy some extra pounds.

"Bored? Since when do you get bored, Albel?" Fayt gave an impish tug on a piece of Albel's hair.

The man swatted at the hand and growled. "It's boring without you."

"Aw! You missed me!" Albel frowned as Fayt wrapped arms around his torso and nuzzled him a little.

"I missed my sparring partner." Albel felt Fayt freeze for a moment and then pull away, settling back next to him.

"Oh." For some reason, having Albel say that to him made his stomach drop like a rock.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" he mumbled.

"Oh come off it. I was kidding. That wasn't the only thing I missed."

"That's good." Fayt smiled softly and leaned in a little closer. "I was bored too. I spent most of my time wishing I hadn't stayed. There is _nothing_ to do out in space."

"What pleasure do you get in traveling with me anyway?" Albel propped himself up on an elbow, leaning over to stare at Fayt lying on his back.

"I dunno. You're nice to me, and you have a pretty wicked sense of humor too." Fayt considered for a moment. "It can be pretty dry and rude sometimes, but it's still funny. Why wouldn't I like staying with you?"

"I'm a killer Fayt. You hate that; I know it. I've spilt so much blood I'm surprised I don't smell like it, and sometimes, I can see splashes of red across my hands and clothes, only to have it disappear a moment later." He leaned back again to stare at the ceiling. "I can't understand how you can stand being around me."

"I've killed people."

"On accident, Fayt, that's different."

"Do you regret it?"

"Not at all. It was war."

"Then there you have it. You didn't have a choice."

"Fayt, you know I enjoy killing. I did have a choice. I could have taken war prisoners."

Fayt sighed. "True, but you don't kill people for no reason anymore. That's how I can be around you." Fayt tossed an arm across Albel stomach. "You only kill if you have too now. Or animals."

"You're so confusing, fool. I still don't understand you."

Fayt ran thin fingers through blond hair. "You don't have to, Albel."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel woke a few hours later to someone knocking on the door. A voice almost shouting an insistent 'Fayt! Hey Fayt!' was starting to become irritating. Albel growled and carefully prided off the young man wrapped around him and then stalked over to the door and yanking it open.

"Oi Fayt, you know…where…Albel…is…?"

The Wicked One watched in amusement as Cliff's eyes drifted down his form. Taking in the loose pants, bare chest, and tangled hair left in waves down his back.

"Wake him up, and I'll kill you." He hissed out, glaring down at the blond man.

"What are you doing here?" Cliff questioned, eyebrow raised, and pointedly ignoring the way it looked.

"Sleeping." Albel responded. "Now go away." And he slammed the door shut in Cliff's face and went back to bed.

"Who…was it….'Bel…" Fayt mumbled out, still pretty much asleep.

Ignoring the abbreviation of his name, Albel buried his face in pillows. "Blond ape." He managed before passing back out.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

//I wanted freedom

But I'm restricted

I tried to give you up

But I'm addicted

You will be

The death of me//

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

So this chapter was a little different than the last two, mainly cause Fayt and Albel aren't together through most of it. The flash back from Fayt and Albel's first journey together is taken right from their couple ending in the game, with only a minor addition or two to the end to make it funnier.

The song at the top is called, "Aquarius" by Within Temptation, and it's actually one of the two songs that inspired this fic. The other song will be in the next chapter, as it's pretty much the ending. The bottom song is "Time Is Running Out" by Muse. I thought the song fit the chapter well, and also gave a nice bit of foreshadowing if you listen to the whole song.

If anyone noticed, I'm really trying to stay away from over used bands like 'Linkin Park'(Which I'm so sick of seeing) and 'Evanescence' They're great bands and I personally love Evanescence, but there are other wonderful bands out there that need more use!

I didn't really like writing this chapter, it was a little dull for me since Fayt and Albel were separated, but I wanted to stick that in there, how possessive Albel could get. Does anyone actually see this relationship growing? Can anyone tell they're falling 'in love' I guess? Cause I highly doubt they'll sleep together, it really wouldn't fit. I'm eyeing a nice kissing scene, but that's probably it. I hope no one's too disappointed that they're growing through words and talking instead of making out and sex…

Okay everyone; the next chapter will really be the last one! I'm serious! I wont add any more, I know almost exactly what's going to happen.

Please review everyone! I'm so happy that you're all liking this so much, and I've become attached to it too, so review and make me feel all loved inside.


	4. Ripples

Title: Make Your Peace

Author: Ari

Warnings: Shounen ai, Character death, violence, swearing, M for language and violence.

Disclaimer: Fayt and co aren't mine.

Summary: Journeying together, Albel repeatedly lashes out at Fayt, trying to get the smaller man to unleash his power and allow him a challenge. In the mean time, Fayt is wasting away from mental anguish and repeated abuse from the one person he can't seem to leave behind.

Part 4 of 4

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

//Take my hand

Come back to the land

Where everything's ours

For a few hours//

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

This is what he missed. Straining muscles against an opponent that occasionally fought back, sweat running down his face, and blood splattering across rocks and snow. Rushing in and thrusting, only to have Fayt dogged and force him to rush back, and his secret wish that maybe _this_ time Fayt would show him that beautiful power.

How in the world had he ever left Fayt on that damn ship to wander alone? It had been so fucking boring.

Albel sidestepped as Fayt thrust at him, pushing the boy off balance, and The Wicked One slammed his fist down and across the boy's cheek, hurling his small form into the wet snow. Fayt knelt, gently touching his face. Warm, coppery blood was oozing from a cut in this forehead.

"Don't smack me around with your gauntlet, Nox!"

"I want your power Fayt Leingod, and I'll fucking smack you around with whatever I want, as much as I want, until you show it to me."

Fayt growled up at the man, his eyes flashing even as he held his forehead. "Why don't you ever listen to me Albel? I will never use it. I will NEVER show you!"

"Why!" Albel was screaming back now, clutching his sword and flexing the claws on his gauntlet.

"Because you'll die, Albel! Why can't you see that?"

Albel Nox stared down at the boy kneeling in the melting snow. His body was tired, and his forehead was bleeding, but he still glared up at him with fire in his eyes. Albel had never seen anyone else look at him like that. Finally, after staring down at the frail man for a few more moments, Albel started laughing.

"Die? Me? Fayt, you'll never kill me. I _can't_ die."

And Fayt watched Albel turn around and leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Albel, I found a clear spot. Lets rest here."

Fayt dropped his bag and stretched out on the grass. Spring was fast approaching, and the snow was melting more and more each day. That meant a lot of mud, so a nice dry patch of grass was hard to come by.

The young man watched Albel stop and stare outward from the clearing, taking in his appearance. Albel was such a strong person, and Fayt often looked up to that, wishing and striving to be that strong and in control. Though at other times, Fayt hated him. Albel's incurable lust for battle and power and a challenge was something Fayt wouldn't ever understand.

Albel shook himself out of his daze and went to sit next to Fayt. Normally in situations like this, Fayt would start talking about something. The smaller fighter seemed to dislike silence, but this time he stayed quiet, both comfortable in each other's presence.

Greeton's winters were long, and it's summers were short, warm days like this had to be enjoyed before they were swept away by icy winds.

"Fayt…" Albel's voice was low, almost a mumble, but Fayt cracked an eye and rolled on his side to face the man.

"Yeah…?"

"After we explore Greeton, what are we going to do?"

Fayt stared at him. Albel was sitting and staring at nothing, and he almost sounded sad. Maybe worried? Fayt couldn't help but smile. The thought that Albel would be sad when there was nothing more for them to explore together made him feel so much better. Recalling the short time they'd been apart, and remembering how bored they both were without each other, made Fayt wonder what they were going to do too.

Finally, Fayt simply laughed. "We'll discover a new world and explore that together of course!" He tried to laugh and lighten the mood, seeing Albel so stripped of barriers was a little intimidating.

"Of course…" Albel agreed. "With one criteria…" The Wicked One smirked, glancing over at Fayt reclining next to him. "You're not allowed to rely on Maria. We'll explore that world on our own. Just us and our own skills."

Fayt eyed the man suspiciously. Was this what Nel meant about not letting him go back? "Fine." He stretched a little, not meeting Albel's eyes. "We'll do it your way then."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You sure demand a lot from me." Fayt mumbled from his stump. They were camping out again, not having run into a new town by nightfall. Luckily, the warm day had carried over into a warm night, so their tent wasn't up; their bedrolls simply spread out next to the fire.

"Oh yes. Telling you to eat is so demanding." Fayt watched as Albel stirred whatever he was cooking. He was really surprised at how domestic The Wicked One was. The man could cook, sew, weave, and if he wanted to be, he was okay with children. Not that Albel ever showed that to anyone.

"Look Albel, I'll eat when I feel like it. What are you, my Mother?" Albel snorted and ignored him, making Fayt bristle. "Put that out and lets go to sleep!" he wined. Almost two straight days of walking, stopping only when Albel decided they needed to spar had left him exhausted.

The man sighed and tossed his spoon away. He threw some sandy dirt on the fire until it was nothing but a dim light and put the lid on the pot to keep the food warmed till tomorrow.

Fayt started brushing out Albel's hair as he stripped off his boots and gauntlet for the night before stretching out on the bedroll. Fayt immediately curled up next to him, flinging his arm across his waist and burying his face in his shoulder.

The Wicked One simply couldn't remember a time when they hadn't slept curled together anymore. It had gotten to the point where neither of them could sleep without the other. Though most nights Albel laid awake, simply to bask in the warm body heat Fayt gave off. It had started off as a necessity for cold Greeton nights, grew into a luxury they didn't need but didn't stop, and then morphed right back into a necessity.

And Fayt was a heavy sleeper. He never once woke up when Albel lay there and stared at him all night long. Sometimes The Wicked One would take Fayt's hand and examining how long and thin the fingers were, or run his own threw tousled blue hair. On impulse one night, Albel had even pressed a kiss to Fayt's forehead, and the boy still hadn't stirred, and Albel took that liberty this night too. Surprising himself when he wasn't repulsed by it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt had never known anything better in his life than waking up next to one Albel Nox. He was always warm; it didn't matter if a blizzard had hit that night. Albel was always warm. And Albel did things in his sleep that he'd never do awake.

Like smile.

Albel Nox normally slept with a small, complacent smile on his face, and Fayt doubted Albel would ever hold him so tightly while he was awake.

Yes, Fayt loved this more than anything.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

"You have to stop, Albel."

The Wicked One glanced over at the frail form of Fayt cleaning cuts on his arms. "Stop what, fool?"

"Stop trying to force that power out of me."

Albel rolled his eyes, turning back to his dinner. "I'll never stop, Fayt. Don't you ever listen? Or are you too stupid to understand?" the words were a little harsh, but Albel didn't mean them, and Fayt knew he didn't mean them.

They sat in comfortable silence, Albel eating and Fayt mending. After several minutes, thin fingers started pulling through The Wicked Ones hair, unwrapping it from the cloth. "You have beautiful hair, Albel. Soft, just like a girls."

"Then I guess I'll have to cut it. I don't really enjoy being compared to a woman."

Fayt ignored the empty threat and continued finger-combing the long strands. Albel sat silently as Fayt's fingers divided his hair into three clumps and began to braid it together. It was somewhat of a habit lately, but The Wicked One guessed that Fayt just enjoyed playing with his hair, no matter what the boy said.

Fayt twisted the rubber band into place and Albel waited for the boy to get up and move away. He stiffened suddenly as thin arms draped themselves over his shoulders to cross in front of him. Albel stayed perfectly still as Fayt's chin rested on his shoulder, their cheeks pressed together.

"Albel…" Fayt's voice was low, and his breath was warm against Albel's ear. The man fought a shiver with embarrassment. "I'm sleepy…lets go to bed now." Albel gave a nod and pushed his plate away, frowning in frustration as his arms moved awkwardly from the shiver moving up his spin from the boys breathing.

The Wicked One pushed Fayt's arms off and refused to face him. "You're a little clingy tonight, maggot." Albel spread out on the ground next to the fire, and Fayt joined him, ignoring the comment in favor of cuddling. Not that Albel Nox cuddled.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The next week found the pair on the outskirts of a new village deep in some mountains sparring. It was a light spar; Fayt was only bleeding a little from a cut on his forehead. He whipped his gaze up at the grinning Wicked One and jerked. Albel's eyes were flashing a deep red and his grin dropped to an intense stare.

Fayt shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot, glancing at the man every few seconds. He was wondering if their spar was over, and was about to go back to the inn when Albel stalked up to him angrily. Fayt flinched, tensing up and waiting for the blow that would come to his head.

Albel wrapped a hand tightly around Fayt wrists, yanking the boy forward and crashing his lips down on his. He could help it, seeing blood dripping down Fayt's face did things to him…

Fayt gave a startled shriek and proceeded to stand very, very still. One wrong move would result in his death. They both stared at each other, Fayt gazing up in shock and Albel glaring down in anger.

The Wicked One gave a sharp yank on the thin wrist in his hand, and Fayt let out a gasp. In those few seconds, Albel took full advantage, slipping his tongue into Fayt's mouth. The smaller boy let out a tiny groan and responded automatically. Albel dropped his katana and wrapped his arm around the boy's slim waist, yanking him flush up against him.

Fayt's eyes closed naturally as Albel's tongue explored his mouth with more experience than he would have guessed. He started to raise his arm up to run his fingers through Albel's hair only to have The Wicked One suddenly break away.

Albel stared down at the boy, his face unreadable. Fayt stood there, still in semi shock, cheeks flushed and lips wet. The Wicked One was satisfied, apparently kissing Fayt didn't disgust him like that girl had. He'd quite enjoyed it, truthfully.

He scooped up his sword and made his way back into town, leaving a stunned and slightly turned on Fayt standing in the field, trying to gather coherent thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Albel propped himself up on one elbow, head resting in his palm as he watched Fayt sleep. The boy hadn't said a word when he'd come back, and nothing had changed. Fayt was still wrapped around him like a lifeline as he slept.

The Wicked One frowned and flicked a strand of blue hair out of Fayt's eyes. He wasn't an emotional or clingy person. He didn't believe in love or anything else that frivolous. He supposed he believe in passion and lust, but rarely saw it.

He also believed in necessities.

Albel fully admitted to needing Fayt with him. Whether it was to keep him from getting bored, sparring, witty banter, or a nightmare blockade. He reached out and poked the boy's cheek, watching as Fayt's eyes closed tighter and he grumbled something in his sleep.

The Wicked One rolled his eyes, forgetting no one could see, and went back to sleep. He'd figure things out in the morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt was getting tired of this. His cells were singing and screaming and Albel ruthlessly attacked him over and over again. The man screamed at him, beat him, purposely hurt him when he was down and done, and it was always for nothing. Fayt would rather burn alive before he unleashed that power on anyone. And he would suffer an eternal hell before he used it against Albel Nox.

Fayt dropped down, falling backwards into the mud and Albel stood over him, glaring down. His katana sliced a thin cut across his arm, and then his stomach, and then his neck. Each one burned like a razor wound, but Fayt just stared up at the man and ignored the welling and running blood.

"Little Fayt, I don't think you understand…"

Another cut down his collarbone.

"I'll kill you Fayt."

A cut across his palm.

"It'll be slowly. You'll go mad before I finish you."

A cut down his thigh before he moved the blade up and pressed it into Fayt's cheek.

"And with madness like that, you wont be able to say no. You're body will just do it to save its self."

Albel dragged the point from the corner of his eye to his earlobe. Grinning in delight at the blood. Fayt was stunning when dripping blood and eyes flashing.

"Wouldn't you rather make the choice of your free will?"

The sword moved across his forehead, down between his eyes.

Fayt continued to stare upward, making sure not to show any pain. "Then just kill me, Albel." He mumbled. "Cause I'll never show you, not even in madness."

Albel glared even harder, baring his teeth as he shoved his blade straight through Fayt's shoulder and into the mud before twisting it and yanking it back out. "Rot in hell, maggot!" And Fayt watched him stomp away.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Sophia just would not shut up! He glanced over at the glowing clock in the galley. It read 1:35 am…he was so tired… The spunky girl let out a giggle and shoved something in his face. He nodded politely and she was off again explaining something else. He glanced over again. 1:37 am…damn it…

"Sophia!" he cut her off mid sentence, rubbing the bridge of his nose in irritation. "I'm tired, can we finish this tomorrow?"

"Oh Fayt! I'm sorry! Of course we can. Have a goodnight…" she called as he gratefully left the galley in favor of his room.

He clicked the door shut and locked it, then let out a sigh. Albel was smirking at him from his bed, barely containing a laugh as Fayt kicked off his socks and turned off the light. "Have fun catching up with Sophia?"

"Piss off, Nox."

"Keh, that's cold, Fayt."

"Whatever." He scowled and dropped down on the mattress. "Can we just sleep now? I'm stressed out and tired."

Fayt curled up against the man, breathing in scent of Albel who ran long fingers through his hair and down his neck. Fayt buried his face in Albel's neck and sigh in irritation. Sophia just annoyed him so much! Albel's fingers moved slowly on his neck, hesitating for a moment before running down his back, drawing little circles and swirls. Tension seemed to evaporate from Fayt, and he couldn't stay annoyed anymore. Instead he murmured a happy sound and snuggled closer.

Fayt heard a soft sigh from above him before Albel's hand moved up his back and across his chin, gripping it slightly and forcing him to look up. Red eyes stared down at him in the dark and Fayt could feel his face flushing.

Fayt watched in silence as Albel leaned down and pressed firm lips against his. The hand Fayt was lying on continued tracing circles on his back and Fayt found himself pressing back just as lightly.

Albel pulled back to apologize but Fayt stretched up farther to keep their lips connected. Albel didn't question it, and instead propped himself up on an elbow to continue from above the boy, dipping his head down to reconnect their lips. Their tongues gently slid against each other and Fayt let out a tiny groan while locking thin arms around Albel's neck, fingers twisting through gold strands again.

Fayt shivered as cold fingers brushed against his waist, pushing under his loose shirt. Fayt's tremble and groan as Albel ran his hand up the boy's side shot fire through his stomach and he pulled Fayt up against him, his arm hooked under the boy's waist.

Fayt's hands let go of Albel's hair and wrapped under the man's arms. His back arched more into the touch and Fayt couldn't stop himself from dragging his nails down Albel's bare back rather harshly as he gasped out Albel's name. He heard The Wicked One let out a muffled growl and press against him harder while lifting them both up and pulling Fayt to sit in his lap, his hands firmly gripping Fayt's hips.

Fayt immediately pressed flush against The Wicked One, his hands running across the mans thin stomach and chest. Albel shoved his tongue further into Fayt's mouth, gripping the nape of Fayt's hair and titling his head to the side for better access.

Fayt sighed into the kiss and matched the pressure. Fayt, in true obliviousness, sucked on Albel tongue slightly, letting out a startled gasp as The Wicked One growled and shoved him backwards and pressed him back into the mattress, his hands sweeping across Fayt's stomach again before moving up and brushing across his nipples, smirking as Fayt's back arched into the touch again.

Fayt let out a throaty moan as Albel abandoned his lips and started sucking on the juncture of his neck. The Wicked One grinned as thin legs wrapped around his waist and he tugged up on Fayt's shirt, pulling it over the boy's head and tossing it across the room. He groaned again at the warm feeling of skin against skin, Fayt's name escaping from his lips.

Albel seized hold of Fayt's slim hips and pulled them up to grind against his, both of them moaning at the warm friction. Albel was entirely intent on ridding them of their pants as soon as possible when a loud knock echoed through the room, causing both men to freeze. The knock came again a little more insistent, and Sophia's high voice floated through the door. "Fayt? Are you okay? I heard you groaning. Are you awake? Are you having a nightmare?"

Albel growled, untangling himself from Fayt and dropping to his stomach and burring his face in the pillows. "I'm not answering it…I'll kill her…" his voice was husky and deep and Fayt groaned in disappointment before rolling off the mattress.

Sophia let out a tiny, startled yelp when the door swung open violently and a disheveled Fayt glared angrily out at her. She couldn't help trailing her eyes down Fayt's bare chest and then back up to stare at his flushed cheeks and disheveled hair. She thought there was a sore on his collarbone, but couldn't be sure in the poor light.

"What do you want?"

Sophia gapped at his angry eyes and deep, rough, voice. "I thought you were having a nightmare…" his voice sounded so different than she'd ever heard it before, and Sophia found herself wanting to throw herself into his arms while screaming 'Take me!' Instead, she simply stood there and waited.

"I was _trying_ to…sleep…" he growled. "Go back to bed, Sophia." And the door slammed in her face.

To her disappointment, Fayt and Albel left the next morning.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt trudged exhausted through the woods, Albel a little in front of him as they searched for the village; it was suppose to be around here somewhere, they had to be close. The young man picked mud off his shirt and groaned, he was so dirty! He could not wait to take a bath and change.

"Albel…are we almost there?" he was aware that he was whining, but at the moment, Fayt Leingod didn't care.

"I don't know, fool." The man snapped back, just as irritated and impatient as Fayt was.

As the reached the top of the steep hill, the both let out a sigh of relief. Below them was a village nestled right up against a large body of water. Neither could see the opposite shore, so it was either a large lake or an ocean. They both stood look down at the small town, Fayt hoping they had a bathhouse and Albel wondering if they had a proper inn before started their trudge down.

The first thing they did was walk through the town and down to the beach. Fayt stared at the water lapping over his toes as Albel crouched down and took a drink of the water. "Salt water." He stated simply as he stood back up.

Fayt stared out at the ocean, his mouth open in awe. "We walked across the whole continent, Albel."

The man nodded, silently taking in the water in front of him. "Took us long enough…"

Fayt glanced over at the man, wondering if Albel regretted the time they'd traveled together. He shook his head and dismissed the thought immediately, of course Albel didn't regret their years together exploring Greeton.

"Lets go find the inn."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Most people would find themselves immersed in an uncomfortable atmosphere after what had happened on the Diplo, but not them. Both Albel and Fayt just calmly accepted it as a development in their relationship. It hadn't been expected, but it wasn't un-welcomed. Fayt still slept curled up against The Wicked One just like every night before, the only difference was he might get pressed into the mattress and covered with fevered kisses and pets before they slept.

Sparring had more hidden, sexual tension now, but that wasn't too bad either, and it also normally ended with kissing in the mud, sweating and still bleeding.

And, to Albel Nox's surprise, it was getting more and more intimate each time. There were more moans and words, it was completely common for Fayt to beg Albel to touch or kiss him, and it wasn't uncommon for Albel worship Fayt's name like a mantra.

Granted the tension was building higher and higher, and Albel was pretty sure they'd start rutting like rabbits whether they wanted to or not soon. Sexual acts still grossed him out somewhat, but in the heat of the moment, he didn't really care.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Fayt and Albel faced off in a large, circular clearing near the back of the village. Their swords were drawn and ready for another lunge. The smaller man was huffing and starting to sweat a little. He rubbed his arms a little, trying to stop the tingling that was starting like clockwork while Albel simply stood there with a righteous smirk.

"You can do better than this, Fayt."

Impatient, Albel darted forward, sword sweeping in front of him, claw following right after. Fayt jumped back, startled by The Wicked Ones speed. He had to be careful to stay out of reach, his MP was draining quicker than he'd realized. Albel let out a cackle before sending off a Firebolt.

Caught in surprise that the man could use Symbology, Fayt barely had time to raise his sword against the three balls of flame. Fayt could feel his pores opening to accept the warmth that rushed over him. "Albel! Stop!" he called as he dropped to his knees. If they kept going, Fayt wasn't sure he could contain his powers.

"Like I'm going to stop now!" Albel laughed down at him. "I can tell you're finally starting to loose your grip on that hidden power, and I'm completely ready for it!" the blunt side of Albel katana slammed against Fayt's skull, toppling him over. Fayt rolled and picked himself up quickly, ignoring the pain shooting through his arms and legs.

"I don't want to hurt you! Please stop!"

Another round of Firebolt engulfed him for several seconds, and Fayt shielded his eyes as much as possible from the flame. He felt metal tear through his side, and gasped to find Albel nose to nose with him, his lips descending down of Fayt's hard and quickly while his claw ripped through his skin, only to disappear at the man jumped back again to defend.

Fayt clutched at his ribs, wincing as blood flowed rather freely between his gloves, but making sure to keep his sword up in a semi block.

"Don't you dare deny me anymore, Fayt."

"I refuse to kill you, Albel." Fayt smiled at the taller man while trying to squelch the ripples moving through his body. "After all, if you die, who'll explore the next continent with me?"

"You _still_ don't understand? You CAN NOT kill me." Albel scoffed, glaring at the boy. "It isn't possible, you're not strong enough. The only way you even stand a chance is to let your power out."

"Don't call me weak!" Fayt hissed.

"I'm not, I'm calling you stupid."

Fayt bristled and rushed forward in a thrust. He just barely knicked The Wicked Ones side before the hilt of his katana cracked down the back of his head again. He stumbled, almost impaling himself on his sword. Fayt was having trouble wielding it, it seemed heavier than normal. He was sure it wasn't this heavy when he'd fought Luther. Apparently he'd lost some muscle between then and now.

A quick Hand Of Doom slammed into his back, throwing him forward into the mud and Albel laughed at the sight of his ruined shirt.

Fayt barely had enough time to cast one last Healing before The Wicked One was attacking again. Quick, rapid flurries of claw and katana creating small wounds on his arms, stomach, and face; each one stinging worse than the last, and eventually he dropped to the ground.

Fayt huddled in the mud, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in them. He was on fire. His entire body tingled and quivered. His very cells felt alive and pulsing. Manacle laughter from above him drowned out all the tiny whimpers escaping his lips. Fayt knew he was bleeding, but he was passed pain, he couldn't feel the difference between his fingers and his toes.

A fist slammed into his cheek, toppling him over, his arms flinging out to catch himself. "Fayt…you know what I want…"

The blue haired teen let out a tiny whimper from the ground as he pulled himself back up into a tight ball. He was going to explode. He could feel it. The heat was growing and his body felt like it was swelling with power.

A rough hand grabbed a fist full of hair and yanked him to his feet, the other attempting to shove his sword back into his hands. But Fayt couldn't even stand on his own, much less hold a sword and wield it against Albel Nox. He could taste copper coins from the split in his lip, and there was blood running in his eyes. He dropped back to the ground.

"Your power, Fayt. I'm _extremely_ tired of waiting. I've been waiting for _years_."

"………No………go away…" he mumbled. "I don't want to show you. Go away…" He wasn't going to last much longer, he was throbbing, and his vision was starting to blur. He wrapped his hands around his head to try and stop the throbbing.

A rapid succession of punches and kicks began assaulting Fayt. To his face, his stomach, a boot slammed down upon his fingers and then came up to kick into his jaw, snapping his head back. Fayt shuddered and Albel laughed and screamed. The boy cracked an eye to see The Wicked One's eyes shining, his hair whipping around and pulling from his braid and flying around him. Fayt couldn't help his breathless smile at The Wicked One's feral beauty before his entire body shuddered and heat swamped him.

To Fayt, it felt like ripples or waves rolling off his body. He huddled in the dirt, praying the fire would soon disappear from his very cells. Albel had stopped hitting him but he could hear him laughing, probably backing away from the waves that rolled from him as his very being screamed. The Wicked One was probably overjoyed that he'd finally forced out Fayt's powers of destruction. Fayt hoped he was satisfied with 'the challenge' and would leave him alone about it after this.

After what felt like hours, the humming in his body began to slow down and settle. He could feel cool breezes blowing past him as the heat from his cells disappeared. Still, he sat there, clenching his legs with thin arms, trying to hide and huddle in the mud. Fayt gave a quiet chuckle, his shoulders quivering. "I'm sorry, Albel. Hope I didn't hurt you too much." When The Wicked One didn't answer he gave a shaky laugh.

"God Albel, answer or I'll think your dead…"

Fayt raised his head from his arms, body protesting as his muscles ached. His eyes glaring, and his mouth prepared to yell at the man for messing with him. Slowly, his eyes widened at the scorched clearing, the charred and smoking grass and empty space. Fayt laughed a little louder.

"Come on, Albel, it's not funny."

Fayt uncurled, turning his head back and forth to scan the clearing, trying to ignore the heavy, sinking sensation in the pit of his stomach. He eyed the tree line carefully, ignoring the blacked branches on some of them.

"…Albel?" he whispered, his body going numb.

"Albel?"

"Hey, Albel?"

"Oh God, Albel!"

"ALBEL!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

//Don't you die on me…

You haven't made your peace

Live life, breathe, breathe//

XXXXXXXXXXX 

**Epilogue**

Sophia yawned loudly; her jaw cracking uncomfortably as she absently rubbed her eyes and made her way through the ship. It was another quiet day on the Diplo, though that wasn't anything new. Life was always pretty quiet nowadays.

The young woman cast a mournful gaze on the door to her left as she passed. It was cracked open, but she didn't stop to say a chipper 'good morning' anymore. She'd stopped weeks ago. Fayt never answered her.

No one knew the full story of what had happened down on Elicoor 2. Fayt had simply hit the emergency button on the communicator, and the Diplo went down to pick him up. Sophia could still picture the bone-numbing scene from when they'd found him.

Fayt had been sitting in a large, burnt clearing, knees drawn up to his chest, hands pressed tight over his ears and screaming himself hoarse, his eyes clenched tight as tears poured down his cheeks in muddy trails.

It had taken Maria, Mirage, and Cliff to get him to open his eyes and stop screaming. Maria had actually injected a sedative into his arm, and yes, he'd stopped screaming, but then he didn't say anything, he just cried silent tears on the ground.

After an hour or so, Mirage and Maria had coaxed Fayt up from the ground to head back to the ship. Albel hadn't been there and when asked, the only thing Fayt had said was 'We made it to the end of the world together.' before falling silent again.

That had been months ago, and Fayt still hadn't told them what had happened. Sophia frowned; he actually didn't say much of anything anymore, and all he did was sit in his room. Albel still hadn't contacted them, and the crew just assumed he'd left Fayt in the clearing to go off on his own.

The only thing the crew on the Diplo knew for certain was that Fayt had never been the same after that day.

XXXXXXXXXXX 

He seems dressed in all of me

Stretched across my shame

All the torment and the pain

Leaked through and covered me

I'd do anything

To have him to myself

Just to have him for myself

Now I don't know what to do…

I don't know what to do…

When he makes me sad

He is everything to me

An unrequited dream

A song that no one sings

The unattainable…

He's a myth

That I have to believe in

All I need to make it real

Is one more reason…

I don't know what to do

I don't know what to do…

When he makes me sad

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It's finished…I'm kinda sad its over, but its done now! Thanks for all the reviews and support everyone, they were all truly appreciated, and I hope you'll take a moment to give me one last review for the final chapter! Don't hurt me too much for torturing Fayt so bad. And be honest please, who thought Fayt was gonna be the one to die? That was my original intent, but I figured Fayt killing Albel on accident would be much more traumatic for him. This is un-betaed…the whole thing is actually…So excuse the typos, I'll fix 'em later, cause its 4 am and I'm tired!!

Um…up there… (points up the document) That…make out scene…I'm really sorry if it sucks. I've never really written anything like that…and I was really uncomfortable typing it…I think it turned out somewhat okay though…

The song at the top is called 'Stripped' by Shiny Toy Guns. It's a beautiful, very metallic and haunting song that I thought fit for them 'going back' to their traveling and romping through the woods together. The song at the end was 'Dark Wings' by Within Temptation, and that is the song that inspired this ENTIRE story! Hence where the title also came from. If you listen to that part of the song, it sounds so pleading, and I can just picture Fayt begging Albel not to die…(tear)

And finally, the song after the Epilogue is "Vermillion pt 2" by Slipknot (Underworld: Evolution version). If you are going to listen to any of the songs in this fic, it had better be this one, since I picture it as kind of the 'theme song' for this fic. The melody, and the lyrics fit just perfectly for the end, setting the most perfect feeling of horrible sadness! I listened to it while writing the whole ending. I did make small changes to the lyrics, I changed all the 'shes' and 'hers' to 'him' and 'he' that's allowed right? Truthfully, I'm demanding everyone listen to this song after reading this chapter….DO IT!!!

Here is a compiled list of songs with their artist that were ALMOST used in the story. All are wonderful songs, I recommend them all, but for some reason or other, they either didn't work well enough, didn't follow what I wanted to happen, or other songs simply fit better…

"Sick Cycle Carousel" and "Everything" by Lifehouse, "The Kill" and "A Beautiful Lie" by 30 Seconds to Mars, "Phase" "Sugarcoat" and "Shallow Bay" by Breaking Benjamin, many more Disturbed songs, "Hysteria" by Muse, "Stupid" and "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan, "Always" by Saliva, "Terrible Lie" by Mercury Falls, "Self Deception" by Lacuna Coil, "Whispers In the Dark" by Skillet, "Drunk on Shadows" and "The Cage" by HIM, "In My Life" by The Rasmus, "Hollow" by Submersed, lots of KoRn, "Creep" by Radiohead, "Unopened Letter To The World" by The Ataris, "Wishing It Was" by Santana, "The Undertaker" by Pucifier, "The Last Sunrise" by Aiden, "Washing Me Away In The Tides" by Trivium.

Thank you so much everyone! I love you all SSSOOOO much! I hope you enjoyed the fic! (kisses and huggles)


	5. A Note of Thanks, and?

I know I'm not allowed to do these author note things…but I'm doing it anyway, so don't tattle on me and get my stories ripped down. I'd be so sad and mad too, since I have an emotional attachment to a lot of these reviews.

Anyway, this is a note, quite a while after the story has been finished, to say that I'm going to do a sequel of sorts. I don't think it'll be long, but you never know. I said MYP would only be 2 chapters, and it turned out to be 4…I will say that Albel will kinda be back…sort of….It will probably be called 'Terrible Lie' though I'm not sure when I'll exactly start it. It shouldn't be too long, but I've said that before, no?

The last bit of this author notes is a 'Thank you' to…

Fate repeated: For leaving a simply stellar review that really made me feel great. I'm super happy you enjoyed the story. And I'm glad that you pointed out a few things others didn't, like how this story IS about the underlying parts of the game.

Wolfie: Even though you hate angst so much, you still read this and loved it. I'm sorry I made you cry. And I'm sorry you hated me for killing Albel.

Kitten-chan: Hi kitten! Haven't spoken in a while, since I left DA. Your review though, was you sobbing and telling me you hated me. Lol. I think I'm going to do a 'little magic' kind of in the next one, but not with a Phoenix Down. I'm sorry you didn't notice the 'character death' at the top until chapter two.

Kariisme: When I was re reading your review, that was when the idea for the sequel popped into my head. I'll say that Albel is not an experiment. And if you didn't think Fayt was traumatized enough, then the next one should hopefully fix that.

ItsaMiracle: You were the only one who 'lol'ed the ending. You still threatened to strangle me, but you still liked it anyway. I'm glad you thought the ending couldn't have been done any other way too.

Crematosis: Your review made me sentimental. I remember printing out dozens of pages of fanfiction and reading it all through class. Which is probably why I didn't do so hot in school, but still. It's nice to know my friends and I aren't the only crazies on the planet.

Diamond Mask: I couldn't agree with you more. Over used music gets annoying. And nope, Fayt and Albel cant just skip to the horizon. Thank you for reviewing, even if it was just to say 'Yay, Muse!'

To everyone else, thank you so much for your reviews. I'm sorry you all wanted to strangle, kill, maim, drown, ect me….but it had to happen that way. Its funny…cause everyone hated me, but loved the story too o.0 It was so funny and proved I did a good job.

Look for that sequel.


End file.
